A loveless King!
by PhantomWolfies
Summary: King Altador always thought he would've lived alone for his whole life until he met a certain speckled Xweetok... I'm not that great with summary's but this is my first Xandra/Altador fanfic! Hope you enjoy!


**This is my first Xandra and King Altador fanfiction Oneshot! I know they probably make an odd pair to you and I'm not sure if Altador was taken either I know Jazan is! I kinda thought Xandra and Altador would make an odd pair!  
**

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful and warm summer night in the Kingdom of Altador, as stars started littering the sky as the moon shone brightly showing pathways everywhere in the Kingdom.

The King of Altador frowned as he sat on his throne. He looked at one of his Guards and sighed deeply.

"Is something bothering you, your majesty?" A handsome young Royal Boy Draik Guard asked him. "You are on your break after all but what seems to bother you?" He looked at his King worried.

The King looked up at him. "Well not really but it is..." He responded then looked at the ground and looking somewhat ashamed of himself.

The Draik Guard blinked. "What is it then Sir?"

"Its Xandra..." King Altador responded slightly blushing looking back up at his guard.

The Draik Guard gasped. "Did she hurt you? How and where? When did this happen?" He panicked getting his sword ready to run after her. The other guard a Royal Boy Zafara got ready to fight in case the speckled Xweetok came in.

Altador chuckled slightly as he ran his paw through his beard. "No, she didn't... Its just...that I think I'm in love with her..." He responded after a long pause he looked at the guards who gave him a blank look.

"You can't be serious." The Draik said after a while.

"I am... I just can't get her out of my mind... To me I think she's beautiful. I just can't stop thinking about her." Altador said with a dreamy look on his face as he thought about her.

"Then where is she?" The other guard asked looking around the room.

" Not sure where she is at the moment. I'm planning to tell her tonight sometime before the battles continue." Altador responded,

"Good luck!" The Draik smiled. "You go and get her Sir!" He added giving him thumbs up.

Altador nodded his thanks to his guards. "I'll go and tell her now if I can find her..." He smiled getting up from his throne.

**Mean while...**

"No... It can't be..." A young speckled Xweetok frowned at herself as she walked around the courtyard out side of the Altador Castle slightly blushing. The more she thought about it the more worried she became. "Where's Brynn when you need to talk to her!" She complained. "I can't believe I have a crush on King Altador! He'd probably laugh at me if I told him." She sighed then sat down at the steps of the Castle's Entrance. She put her paws under her chin and looked around.

"Brynn's in Brightvale at the moment with Hanso!" The Xweetok muttered softly. She looked up at the sky and smiled as she watched the stars twinkling brightly. '_Maybe there is a slight change he may not laugh at me._.' she thought. '_He is my real crush besides Hanso but its quiet obvious that he (Hanso) is not interested in me!_'

"The more I think about it the more determined I'm going to tell Altador that I love him... But ugh its so hard! What if he laughs at me? What if..." She began talking to herself again to sort out her problem. "What if he won't talk to me again...!" "Oh gosh! I sound like I'm obsessed with him!" The Xweetok blushed unaware that someone was coming towards her the sound of silent footsteps soon stopped. She shrugged and calmed down. "I'll tell him how I feel after I've calmed down a bit. I" She said to herself holding her hands together as she looked up at the stars.

"Tell who how you feel about them?" A voice from behind her asked.

The Xweetok jumped. "K-King Altador! You startled me!" She responded blushing bright red as she turned her head around seeing him.

The King grinned and sat next to her. "Xandra, there's something I need to talk to you about..." He said sounding serious.

"Hm what is it?" Xandra asked watching him.

"Its about you..." He began before she interrupted him.

"Huh what'd I do wrong?"

Altador laughed. "Nothing! Its nothing like that at all!"

Awkward silence rose for a moment as cool breeze swept through the pair. Crickets or as you'd call them 'Ruki's Chirped in the background.

Xandra looked up in the sky watching as the stars twinkled brightly the two unaware that they were being watched by Altador's Guards in the shadows.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Altador commented after a moment watching the stars with her. The Xweetok nodded as she straightened her glasses. "What was it you were going to tell me?" He asked.

Xandra took a deep breath then let it all out. "I know your probably going to laugh at me or something but what I'm about to say is One Hundred Percent True...King Altador...I-I-I'm in love with you..." She blurted out looking at him.

Silence rose again awkwardly for them. Ruki's chirped in the background during the silence. Xandra frowned at herself feeling foolish after a while. "I knew it, your probably going to laugh at me!" She sighed and got up. "I'm sorry I told you that! Just ignore what I said..." she mumbled then started to walk away.

The King looked at her confused. He got up and followed after her. "Xandra wait! Don't go...Xandra...I-I also love you... I'm just not that great with the romance stuff but I guess I can learn from you." He smiled placing his hand into hers.

The Draik guard and his friend had watched from the balcony of the Castle. "This causes for a celebration, lets let off a few Fireworks for them." He grinned. The Zafara nodded running off to get a few of them. He came back once he found a whole box full. The Draik and Zafara set off the fireworks while watching Xandra and their King.

"Altador..." Xandra blushed as she looked at him. He smiled and pulled her gently into a kiss as the night sky filled with beautiful colours from the fireworks.

* * *

**The End...**

**I might make more Neopets One shots in the future once I get their characters right! I hope you enjoyed it please feel free to comment!  
**


End file.
